Home Is Where The Love Is
by VioletParr824
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome talk about their past together the day after Naraku’s death…but their past events only leads them to a great future. InuKag Mini Story


Inuyasha and Kagome talk about their past together the day after Naraku's death…but their past events only leads them to a great future. InuKag Home Is Where The Love Is Chapter 1: Only Hope 

It was the day after they defeated Naraku, and the gang decided to celebrate their killing of Naraku's death by relaxing in their own huts that got built. All the jewel shards were together as one and around Kagome's neck at the time of being. Inuyasha had his own hut and Sango and Miroku shared a hut since they were now engaged to be married. As for Shippo, everyone thought it was best for him to move in with Kaede because Inuyasha and Shippo really don't get along and it would be fight mania all day and night. And Sango and Miroku were planning to 'make a family of there own' so they didn't want little kids like Shippo in their hut. But all that didn't mean that he couldn't come to their hut anytime he wanted to. Kagome was still living at her own home. In her own Era but if she was visiting for two or three weeks she would stay with Inuyasha. They were all in Inuyasha's hut. And they were all talking about all the battles they faced with the Band of Seven. Soon, though, night fell over and everyone left aside from Kagome. Since she sleeps over his hut if she visits the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was cooking them dinner over the fire. Fish with rice. While Kagome was listening to her new iPod. Inuyasha could hear it. He looked over at her. She was sitting on her sleeping bag up against the right lower corner wall next to the entrance. She was lip singing with her eyes closed as she listened to it.

"Hey, Kagome, food's ready." Inuyasha said as he took the two fish and the pile of rice off of the pan. She opened her eyes, looked up at him and she turned off her iPod. Inuyasha walked over to her and handed her the plate of fish and rice. She took it and Inuyasha also handed her chopsticks and she took those and started eating. Inuyasha sat on the right of her were the walls met and leaned back into it. Inuyasha was already done in a minute and a half.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she paused from eating her food. Inuyasha looked down at her. The fire's light glistened on her face of a reddish color. "You cried…for me?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was dumb-founded. Then it hit him. The day she almost died from the poison and then Myoga sucked the poison out of them. He blushed. "Yes…" Inuyasha said softly.

"But why? Why would you cry for me?" Kagome asked getting depressed more. "It's not like I'm Kikyo…"

"What the hell did you just say!" Inuyasha screamed at her as he turned to face her. Kagome slowly turned her head to him but just as she turned half way Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall, making her food fall onto the floor. He put his mouth up against her ear.

"Don't you ever doubt my tears for you…" Inuyasha said in a flat tone of voice. "Those tears were for you and you alone…not Sango…not Miroku…you. Do you know what I was thinking when I was holding you in my arms, Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head side to side. "I was thinking over and over again… 'I'm sorry…' because I wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't there to catch you when you fall. I wasn't there at all." Inuyasha then let go of her shoulders and turned away from her.

"I'm still not Kikyo…you love her…not me…" Kagome said with her head down not moving an inch.

"AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU KAGOME! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed as he turned around and faced her again. Her eyes were wide open as she looked up at him. He starred back at her blushing. "You may look like Kikyo…you may even have some of her soul…but you're not her…YOU'RE NOT KIKYO!"

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't love her anymore Kagome…I love you!" Inuyasha shouted at her. He grabbed her face with both his hands so she was looking directly at his eyes and said softly… "I love Kagome Higurashi…"

Tears slipped down her cheeks. Inuyasha rubbed them away with his thumbs. Kagome grabbed his wrist with her hand and kissed him. The kiss was long and serious. Inuyasha played tongue twister with her. When they finally broke apart Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. Her head on his chest. She was warmer then she was then in her sleeping bag that they were sitting on.

"Inuyasha…remember the time you broke into the hut and I was holding the baby who was holding Naraku's heart?" Kagome asked him not moving at all. Inuyasha only hugged her tighter. That was his way that he meant yes. "Well…before you broke in…the baby keep telling me Inuyasha isn't coming for you…he only made me realize that…"

_**Flashback**_

"_**It all means that…I love Inuyasha!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Inuyasha eyes shot wide open at the last part. He looked down at her.

"I do mean what I said…" Kagome said looking up at his honey orbs, her eyes glassy. "And I still do…" Kagome said whispering the last part as two tears stripped down her cheeks. Inuyasha gave her a peck on the lips and held her head to his chest. They stayed like that for a while in silence. Then Inuyasha finally broke it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her. She looked up at him. "What were you listening to earlier?"

"I was listening to a song called 'Only Hope' sung by Mandy Moore." Kagome said as she rubbed her cheek into his chest.

"Please…" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. "Please sing it for me…" Kagome looked up at him. She reached over into her yellow bag and pulled out a battery-operated speaker for her iPod. She put the iPod in the slit that holds the iPod and the iPod's screen glowed. She scrolled down to the song called 'Only Hope' and pressed play. She turned it up to match the sound with her voice. A piano started to play a pretty tune. And then a guy started to talk.

Shane Wes (The guy who played on 'A Walk to Remember') All I know is your beautiful…will you sing for me?

Kagome (Looking at Inuyasha as Inuyasha stares back):

There's a song that's inside of my soul…

It's the one that I tried to write over and over again…

I'm awake in the infinite cold…

But you sing to me over…and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray…

To be only yours I

Pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope…

(Inuyasha starred at her as she sat back down slowly next to him. He couldn't move. He was to stunned at her singing.)

Sing to me the song…

Of the stars

Of you galaxy dancing

And laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams…

So far

Sing to me of the plans

That you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I

Pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want you symphony

Singing in all that I am…

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I

Pray to be only yours I

Pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only…hope

Shane Wes: Jamie saved my life…I'll always miss her…but her love…is like the wind…I can't see…but I can feel it…

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back by opening her mouth to let him in. Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her head for support and put his arm around her waist to pull her closer. When they broke apart Inuyasha pulled her to his chest once again.

"Kagome…that was beautiful…" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. He pecked her lips with his own. "Kagome…will you be my mate?" Inuyasha said softly as he looked down at her. Kagome started to cry once again. But the only difference was…they were tears of joy. She smiled and nodded her head up and down.

"Yes…" She said softly as she smiled and looked up at him. Inuyasha also smiled at her. He leaned in toward her neck and moved some of her hair. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as Inuyasha bit into her neck. She grabbed Inuyasha's kimono shirt and squeezed it. Inuyasha held her head and waist as he laid her down on her sleeping bag. Kagome was now breathing heavy. Inuyasha licked the blood away from her neck and pulled away to look at her. Her eyes fluttered opened half way to look at him. There faces only one inch apart.

"I'm…ready…" Kagome said softly as he looked deep into her chocolate eyes. She smiled up at him as he smiled back and kissed her.

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** If you want details on this lemon just ask in your reviews because this as rated T but I'll put the lemon in story mode and rate it M but the title will say 'Lemons For and In My Stories' that is if you want the lemon. (**LEMON** if you didn't know means sex)

Inuyasha collapsed next to her. They were both breathing heavily. Kagome rolled over onto his bare chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed out.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she fluttered her eye shut and fell asleep. Inuyasha laid there and stroked her hair and listened to her gentle breathing. Inuyasha looked down at her sleeping form.

'She so beautiful…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he starred at her. He snuggled his nose into her hair. He knew it was almost morning. So he decided to go to sleep. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome one last time. 'Good-night…my mate…'


End file.
